


honeymoon tricks

by luminoussbeings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, they're fiancees and stupid in love and i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoussbeings/pseuds/luminoussbeings
Summary: Finn and Rey try to find a nice planet for their honeymoon. Of course, both of them have a few tricks up their sleeves.





	

“How do civilians do this all the time?” Finn groaned, resting a hand on his forehead in mock exhaustion and leaning back on the sofa.

Rey punched her fiancé playfully on the arm and grabbed the holonet device out of his hands. “Come on, you just have to get a little bit of momentum going,” she said, a note of challenge inching into her voice. “Bet you I can find a planet we can both agree on in under five minutes.”

“Pshh, you’re on,” he smirked. “But I’m warning you, I can be a difficult customer.”

Rey rolled her eyes and began to scroll through. “Coruscant?” she asked, inspecting the glittering metallic holo.

“No way,” Finn shuddered. “I was stationed there once— there’s not a single plant or bit of wildlife left. You’d hate it.”

“Aww, ‘Mr. Difficult Customer’, it’s nice to know you’re thinking about me,” Rey teased, tapping a finger on his bottom lip.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get too full of yourself,” Finn batted her hand away, grinning and motioning to the chrono over her shoulder. “Maybe I’m just trying to run down some of your time.”

“You _sneaky_ — ugh! Okay, uh, Bespin?”

“Too flashy.”

“Dagobah?”

“Too swampy.”

“Eadu?”

“Too rainy.”

“Hoth?”

“Too cold,” he said with a shudder, and Rey silently cursed herself for even bringing that one up.  She remembered far too well their last experience on a snow covered planet.

She reached out a hand and rubbed his arm gently. “How about somewhere warm,” she said, a seed of an idea growing in her mind.

“Warm sounds great,” Finn said gratefully, taking her hand and holding it to his chest.

“Actually, I know just the place!” Rey said, fighting to keep the slyness out of her voice.  “I can’t believe I didn’t think of it earlier— it’s perfect! Warm sun, soft sand, peace and quiet…”

“It sounds great! What is it?” Finn asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Jakku!” Rey said triumphantly, and sat back for the show.

Finn seemed to undergo the five stages of grief in a matter of minutes. “What— no— _Jakku?_ – Why would you— _Jakku?_ —I can’t believe—How— _Why does everyone always want to go back to Jakku!”_ He jumped up from the sofa, seemingly gearing up for another rant, when he caught sight of Rey’s face. “You’re… messing with me,” he realized.

“I’m messing with you,” she confirmed.

He collapsed back onto the couch, and Rey snuggled up against his side. “Honey, you know I love you, but sometimes I _really_ hate you,” he murmured into her hair.

“I know,” she sighed. “And don’t worry. I booked us a beach world a month ago, just in case. You’re not going to have to honeymoon in Niima outpost.”

“Honestly, Rey, we could be in a volcano on Mustafar for all I care.  All that matters is that I’m with you,” Finn said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Isn’t that sweet,” Rey said. “But check the chrono— it’s been five minutes, and we _do_ have a planet booked…”

“Okay, okay, fine. You won,” Finn said. “What do you want for a prize?”

Rey smiled and sat up, pulling her fiancé close to her face. “Just you,” she breathed, and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a headcanon i posted for april fool's day on [my tumblr](http://roguejedis.tumblr.com)! hope anyone liked it :)


End file.
